Jefferson In Wonderland
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: When Jefferson goes to Wonderland with Regina - before she leaves him there - why does he say he hates it there? Does it have anything to do with Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Why does Jefferson really hate wonderland? Set after Jeffeson helps Dr. Frankenstein, before "Hat Trick". **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Meeting Alice, and being troubled together_

I spin my hat on the ground once more and jump through the purple haze. I had just dropped Frankenstein off in his world, but that didn't mean I had to go home yet. I decide to visit Wonderland, with a name like that how can you go wrong. I have visited Wonderland before, though, I find it suits me. We are both wonderfully mad.

I land gracefully on my feet, showing that I have done this many times before. I find myself in a room surrounded by doors. Some doors take up the entire wall, yet some are so small I bet I wouldn't be able to even get my head through. I squeeze my eyes shut tight as the room starts spinning, I have never quite gotten used to that part. When the room once again becomes still I open my eyes and quickly locate the door I'm looking for. Amidst all the different sizes and colors, the door to Wonderland is brilliantly plain, it's a mirror! I confidently step through the mirror and find myself squinting against stunning sunlight. I shade my eyes with my hand and suddenly, a rabbit in a waistcoat comes into view. In any other world this creature would be met with astonishment, but after all, this is Wonderland.  
"Ah Jefferson, how are you!" the rabbit quipped in a falsely cheerful voice.  
"Quite dandy, McTwisp, and yourself?" I answer and ask with undertones of absurdity. It doesn't matter how you act here, everyone's this way.  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Trouble with Alice, dodging the Bandersnatch. What brings you here Jefferson?" McTwisp asks a little suspiciously.  
"Boredom… and a search for trouble, may I proceed?"  
"Be careful Jefferson, things are changing in Wonderland. Fairfarren!" the rabbit chirps.  
"Fairfarren my favorite little waistcoat donned rabbit." McTwisp gives me a look of curiosity and hops off the path, disappearing into bushes. Tipping my hat so it cascades shadows onto my face, I continue down the path. As I walk along the dirt road I can't help but notice the sullen expression on the usually cheerful flowers. I can't help but think to myself that, either the white queen might need to speak to them a little more kindly, or Wonderland really is changing.

As my journey continues, and I strangely don't come across any other curious little animals, I eventually come across a fork in the road and a street sign. I ponder the decision, East to Quest, or South to Snud? Decisions, Decisions. Snud it is. I turn to the south and continue sauntering on, boredom making me spin my top hat around my fingers. The path I'm walking, a road surrounded by tall trees with turquoise leaves, takes a turn and a house comes into view. I stop in my tracks, taken by surprise. In front of me is the most peculiar house I have ever come across. It quite reminded me of a hare. And in front of it, even more peculiar, was what seemed to be a tea party. A long table laden with various tea fixings took up most of the yard. The only occupants in this tantalizing tea tale were a small dormouse with a needle at her hip, a hare with an air of lunacy, and an elegant blonde girl with a scowl across her beautiful face. A mad tea party, my favorite. All three stop when the spot me. The mouse draws here needle, the girl takes on a look of annoyance, and the hare clutches a chipped tea pot to his furry chest. Perfectly aware that I'm under a spotlight, I traipse forward and pull out the chair next to the blonde, straddling it backwards.  
"Alice?" I ask, directing it to the girl. She chuckles.  
"Not hardly. And who may you be?"  
"Jefferson... the hatter." I answer.  
"A mad hatter?"  
"And why would you ask that?"  
"Everyone here is mad." she says with a straight face. Suddenly she giggles.  
"Where are my manners? Thackery, and Mallymkun." she said, gesturing to the hair and the mouse, respectively.  
"If you're not Alice, what's your name then?" I ask, tipping my head to the side slightly.  
"I never said I wasn't Alice, I said I was not hardly Alice." she said with an air of arrogance.  
"Well then Not Hardly Alice", I say with a charming smile. "Would you like to take a walk?" I hold out a hand and she tentatively places hers in it. After all, if I can't have a wonder, then why is it called Wonderland?  
"Very well then, fairfarren Mally, fairfarren Thackery. We both stand up and I lead Not-Hardly-Alice away from the table. We had only gone a few steps when Alice whispers,  
"Duck."  
"What?" I ask, confused.  
"Trust me, just duck." she insured. Suddenly from behind me I hear from what I assume is the hare,  
"You're all late for tea!" I duck just in time to avoid the teapot sailing towards my head. Alice chuckles and starts to run away. I chase her of course.

I catch Alice around the waist and we fall down in the grass laughing. I'm having actual fun, I realize. Between this darn hat, Rumplstiltskin, Doctor Frankenstein, and what's her name... Regina, when was the last time I had been this carefree? Alice had calmed down and was resting her head on my stomach.  
"Where did you come from?" she asked  
"A magical land." I reply with my eyes shut.  
"More magical then this?" she asked, peering up to my face.  
"Depends on your preference of sanity."  
That got a giggle from Alice.  
"Where did you come from?" I ask  
"Earth." Alice said matter-of-factly  
"Sounds absolutely dreary." I say while wiggling my eyebrows.  
"Oh it is! People there have absolutely no room in their lives for absurdity." she says excitedly. Now it was my turn to chuckle.  
"Do you like it here better?" I open my eyes just in time to see Alice's face go blank. Great, I always have to bring up the touchy subjects.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I assure her.  
"no no, it's quite alright." she says, sitting up and facing me.  
"When McTwisp found me, I was about to be forced into a marriage that I wanted absolutely no part of. I fell down a rabbit hole, which I later learned was a portal, and ended up here-why are you laughing?" Alice inquired.  
"You fell through a rabbit hole, and that's how you ended up here?" I asked, making sure I got the story straight.  
"Yes. And how, may I ask, did you end up here?"  
I smiled at her and pointed to my hat  
"Your hat is a portal? You really are a Mad Hatter then. Back to the point, can I continue?" she asked quickly.  
"Please."  
"So here I was, in Wonderland, and some delightful furry creatures informed me that the dreams I had been having since childhood were not dreams, but in fact memories. I had been in Wonderland before, imagine that."  
"Oh, I'm imagining it." I say, teasing her.  
"Shut up! So before we all came to the insightful conclusion that I was in fact, the right Alice, we had a quarrel about if I was even Alice! Absurd right? So Mally was insisting that I was the wrong Alice, so they had to take me to Absolem."  
"Who?"  
"Absolem, I'm sure you'll meet him later, he's lovely. So Absolem shows us the Oraculum, showing me on Frabjous day, killing the Red Queen's Jabberwockey. Have I lost you yet?"  
"Yes" I inform her.  
"No matter, keep up! So then apparently the red queen sees the Oraculum, and her royal subjects are forced into a kill-Alice spree."  
"Wait, what is the Oraculum?" I ask, my eyebrows creasing.  
"Here, listen." she says. Her face goes blank and her eyes cloud over. In a voice with a pitch differing from her own, she recites,

"`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!  
He chortled in his joy.

`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

"Okay," I start "Although that poem was slightly more crazy then even I might be able to handle, I sort of understand now; the boy is you. But who were channeling just then?"  
Her eyes go sad and slightly distance this time, and the corners of her dainty mouth turned downwards into a frown.  
"I must be the most socially awkward person ever, I always ask the questions that nobody ever wants to answer." I try to wrench the foot out of my mouth. I might have succeeded, it made Alice blush.  
"No, sorry, it-it's okay." she stutters "his name was Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp."  
"You said was, what happened to him?" I ask, my voice sympathetic.  
"I'll get to that eventually." says Alice, taking a deep breath "so, as I was saying, everyone went on a kill-Alice spree because I was supposedly going to kill the Jabberwocky. That's pretty much when I became friends with Mally and Thackery, Chessur led me to them when I was running from the Bandersnatch."  
"Who and what?" I interrupt, sounding slightly alarmed; this tale was spinning out of control."  
"It doesn't matter, although a trip to Wonderland is never fully complete without meeting Chessur."  
"Wait a second, evaporating cat?" I ask.  
"Yes, now let me get back to the story. Thackery and Mally were hiding me when one of the Red Queen's knights came along. I, of course, hid; however, after seeing that he was really in alliance with the White Queen, I started to trust him. And, well, to put it blatantly, we fell in love. And it was wonderful, until Frabjous day. Tarrant helped me be braver; he was the one that taught me the poem, to show me my destiny. He helped me realize that I might just be the Alice that everyone was so desperately in need of. I became the White Queen's champion. I was to slay the Jabberwocky, with my faithful knight by my side. So on Frabjous day, everyone is engaged in battle and I finally cut off the head of the Red Queen's champion. I turn just in time to see the Red Queen's number one knight thrust a sword into the stomach of my beloved Tarrant. There is some magic here, but not that kind. He died shortly after." she finishes somberly.  
We were both silent for a second.  
"Why did you stay in Wonderland then?" I ask.  
"What, and go back to Earth where I'm doomed to marry someone I don't love, while I'm forever thinking of another man? There is nothing for me there. It's better to stay in Wonderland, risking my life and slowly losing my insanity."  
"I don't think you're insane." I tell her. She smiled.  
"how about you?" she asked "what's your life story?"  
"Um... Lost my parents, inherited a hat, live alone, I visit different worlds and stir things up for fun, which happens. Uh, I make deals with the dark one, and recently helped a mad doctor trick a woman named Regina." I tell her.  
"Um... Okay... Where did you say you live again?" she asked. The look on her face made me laugh.  
"The Enchanted Forest."  
"Umm... Sounds slightly more peculiar then I thought." she adds. I laugh again. We once again lapse into comfortable silence. Alice is still lying with her head on my chest. We close our eyes and listen to the forest. Alice interrupts the quiet.  
"What do you think of me Jefferson? And be honest." she says.  
"Um... Well... At first I thought you were kind of snotty- stop laughing- but now I think you're sweet, and maybe a little troubled." the look on Alice's face told me she was satisfied by my description. "Now, what do you think about me?" I ask.  
"Well cocky, a little arrogant, but caring, loyal -somewhat-, and ... Troubled." she describes. I sigh. Guess we got each-other down pat.  
"Well then" I say, putting my arm around her shoulders, "I guess we can be troubled together" Alice smiles, and she's beautiful. Suddenly, we hear a noise,  
"Alice!"  
"Oh my goodness, that must be McTwisp!" Alice says, quickly standing up.  
"Oh shoot... Run!" I say, standing up. Alice giggles and starts to run, I give chase again. I chase Alice out of the forest and we find ourselves in front of the mirror that I came through. Alice turns to me, breathless with her face flushed, but a bright light shone in her eyes.  
"Until tomorrow, my Mad Hatter." she says holding out her hand.  
"Until tomorrow, my Alice." The smile she gave me then could rival the brightness of the sun. I touch her hand lightly to my lips and hold it there, making her blush. I tip my hat and she gives a little wave. I then disappear through the portal and find myself, once again, in the hall of doors. For once, I find myself actually looking forwards to tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter kind of short because when I as writing I was like, no I'm done, moving on to chapter 3. But anyways, here it is, and i already started chapter 3 so it should be up soon._

* * *

Jefferson In Wonderland

Chapter 2: Temporary emotions, and the inevitability of life

When I wake up in the morning, my thoughts immediately go to Wonderland. I had to go, had to see Alice again. I waste no time. As soon as I step out of my house that's in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, I spin my hat and jump through the purple haze that it creates. I land neatly on my feet and quickly -who has time for spinning rooms anyways- cross the room to the mirror. I step through and instantly find myself squinting in stunning sunlight. The first thing that I see when my eyes adjust to the bright light is a beautiful blonde, standing with her back to me. She is dressed in an exquisite green dress that I knew matched her eyes. Her hair is flowing down her back in soft waves. Just then she turns around and seems to spot me, her mouth opens in a perfect "o".  
"Jefferson!" She squeals. She runs over to me and throws her arms around my neck; I lift her up from the ground and spin her in a circle.  
"What Princess" I say teasing her "didn't think I would come?" Alice's feet touch back down on the ground.  
"Oh shut up! I knew you would come. It's awfully dreadful here without you. Nothing to do! No one to see! But now you're back!" Alice was practically oozing excitement. I was so glad she was this excited to see me; no one had been this excited when it came to me in a while. Something in her behavior struck me as odd though, I put it out of my mind.  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" I ask, trying to make conversation. Immediately Alice's face fell. I can't help but think it's a little unsettling that there was news that could cause this level of disappointment, I was only gone for a couple to hours. Alice took a dramatic step back and her eyes filled with tears, as if a deep sadness had just returned. And I was the one that brought it back, delightful.  
"Alice" I say, gripping her upper arms "what is it?"  
She lets out a squeal and shakes her head. She then thrusts a price of paper in my hands, before rocking back on her heels and covering her eyes with her hands. Immediately, my eyes were drawn to a picture of Alice, front and center. Not long after, my eyes were drawn to the big word above if that said WANTED. Well, this escalated quickly.  
"For what?" I ask cautiously. Alice lets out a bitter laugh.  
"Treason." She says, "Treason against the Red Queen." Suddenly, the tears disappeared from her eyes and hope took up a temporary residence.  
"But I can go with you, back to your world, right?" She asks cheerfully. I look at Alice, the picture of innocence. Her hands are clasped together in front of her. I would describe her eyes like those of a puppy, except, they had taken on a more cat like sheen. Sneaky, like she had a plan. I had to tell her.  
"Come here." I say, and I gesture with my head to the mirror. I put my hand to it, and since it's a portal, my hand goes right through. I tell Alice to do the same. Alice walks tentatively up to it and brings her hand to the mirror. It doesn't go through, but instead lays flat upon it.  
"No." I hear Alice whisper.  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Each 'no' gets louder and louder, until the last one was a scream. Alice starts to bang her fists on the mirror, while tears stream down her face. Careful to keep one hand through the portal, I grab Alice's arm with the other and pull her away from the mirror.  
"Stop!" I shout. Now that Alice wasn't touching the mirror, I took both hands and placed them on Alice's shoulders. But sadly, the beautiful blond was out of it. What seemed to have happened, is that despair momentarily broke Alice. Her eyes glazed over and she was screaming. She wrenched her shoulders from my grip and turned with her back to me. She looked like she was getting ready to fight an invisible army. I quickly wrapped both of my arms around her and put my head on her shoulders, and held on. Eventually her screams subsided to sobs and she stopped fighting. She tried to sink to her knees and I let her. I peered upon her, kneeling on the ground while sobbing into her hands. This Alice was very different than the one I met yesterday. Is it possible that this land is a disease? It seems that, while living in Wonderland, insanity seems inevitable. Sure, the strong hold on longer, but inevitable nonetheless. And no, Alice was not strong right now, not in the least. Greif and the feeling of not being wanted left her bare, searching for anyone that might give her a little attention. This land was driving her slowly over the edge, and this wanted sign, the feeling of no escape, drove her over the edge. I couldn't tell her the truth about the mirror. She now thinks that she can't get through; if I tell her that one of us can go, she'll find a way to make it her. My hat does not work here, that is why I use the land between lands, the hall of doors. I cannot lose my one path back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lapses in everything, and a suspicious meeting with disorganized characters.

I know I should have done something, but I just stood there, watching. I didn't know anyone that could sob for that long... but in her defense, I didn't know many people. You could say my only friend is Rumplestiltskin, but one would be a hopeless fool to ever consider the Dark One their friend. Anyways, I just stand there, watching Alice sob into her hands. I guess you could say that I was waiting to see what she would do. Eventually, Alice picks up her head. I walk around her to see her face. I kneel down in front of her and look into her eyes; she's totally unresponsive, as if she doesn't see me at all. Alice shifts positions and lies down on the ground. She closes her eyes, and her breathing deepens. I sigh, what did I get myself into? There's no backing out now though, I'm already emotionally invested. I lay down right next to her, so we're almost touching but not quite. I don't close my eyes though, I can't fall asleep, I must defend my queen.

I wake up with the sun and my first conscious thought is that I'm waking up. Which is weird, because I wasn't supposed to be asleep. But since the Red Queen's cavalry hadn't descended upon us in the night, I let it go. I look to my left and find Alice with her eyes open, looking at me. I raise my eyebrows.  
"Hi." Alice mumbles, showing a slight smile.  
"Umm, hi." I say, "do you want to maybe talk about what happened yesterday?" I asked. The look on Alice's face was complete bafflement, which caused me to show bafflement at her bafflement; or maybe I just like the word bafflement.  
"You don't remember do you?" I ask. Even now looking at Alice's face I see that the crazy is gone; she's as cool and collected as she was when I met her.  
"Um, remember what exactly?" She ponders.  
"Well, what is the last thing that you remember?" I ask.  
"Well umm, you were there, and I was there, and I showed you the poster -which is quite dreadful really- and that's it. So here is my predicament, why am I lying on the ground?" She spills, causing me to laugh. Part of me is glad she doesn't remember, it was quite weird. But if she keeps doing this, it is going to become a problem.  
"Have you ever had any... umm, lapses in memory before?" I ask. Alice opens her mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. I took that as a yes; I decided not to push the subject.  
"Well come on then, let's get of this ground." I hop up and offer a hand to Alice. I pull her up and she laughs.

We walk through the forest in the direction of Thakery's house. I can tell that Alice feels safe with me; which I'm glad for even though I doubt I can fend of the Red Queen's army all by my lonesome. What I don't get though, is why Alice trusts me so much. I mean, she just met me like three days ago. Another thing I don't get is why Alice is being wanted; she told me that she defeated the Red Queen.  
"If you defeated the Red Queen, why is she still here? And why is she hunting you?" I ask, maybe sounding a bit suspicious... maybe.  
Alice starts to explain, "Once I killed her Jabberwockey, she simply went into hiding."  
"Oh simply?" I interrupt in a mocking tone.  
"Jefferson!" Alice scolds. "Yes she went into hiding; she built up enough followers and now she's back." Alice finished.  
"Followers? Who would want to follow her?" I ask. Alice looks to her left, then to her right. Seeing nobody (who was she expecting to see anyways?), she motions for me to come closer.  
"The cards." She whispered, as if delivering an ominous warning.  
"The cards?" I ask.  
"Yes, the cards."

When we get to the house that looks like a hare, the tantalizing tea tale is still set up; except there are no occupants. Alice skirts around the large table in the front lawn and marches up to the front door. She knocks on the door with bravado, a series of thumps and taps that was obviously specially designed. The door flings open and for a moment, I ponder how this door could have opened by itself. Then I look down to find a tiny mouse wearing a coat, with her hatpin sword drawn.  
"State your business at the Hare Manor!" Mallymkum yells.  
Alice answers, "It is I, Alice Kingsleigh, and my companion Jefferson... um... The Hatter! We are here because I am being wanted!"  
"Wanted?" Mally replied with a slight slur, "Who would want you?"  
Alice sneered and rolled her eyes. She pushes past Mally and through the door, knocking the dormouse on her backside.  
"How-how dare..." Mally started but couldn't quite get it out, I assume she is drunk. I follow Alice through the door but make sure to give Mally and her swinging needle a wide berth. I follow Alice to the kitchen, but am soon forced to duck for my life as a bowl of something comes sailing past my head, hitting the wall behind me. It looks like we have found the hare that this house belongs to.  
"Well Thackery, we have talked about this!" Alice scolds.  
"You're all late for tea!" He shouts, twitches, and then turns back to the bubbling frothing indelible experiment that is currently occupying the stove. My face shows indifference, I know it, but Alice still shoots me a 'be nice!' look anyways. Suddenly from the front door I hear, "State your business at the Hare Manor!" I look to Alice and her eyes widen. She goes to run around the corner but I catch her arm and pull her back. I put a finger to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I don't know what I was expecting, another Jabberwocky and the Red Queen herself maybe, but instead I hear a quite nervous and timid, "umm... Nivens... Mc-McTwisp... I, um... here, ah... Alice." Alice, having realized that the little rabbit is definitely not a threat (and having licked my hand to get free) came sailing around the corner and into full view of the little white creature standing in the doorway.  
"Ah, Alice... yes... you see... I can't..."  
"Mally, stop being a bossy pants and let him in!" Alice demanded. With a grumble and what seemed to be a mock, Mallymkum reluctantly stumbled away, and drunkenly fell into a chair near the kitchen. There, she promptly fell asleep. Alice ushered McTwisp into the kitchen and gave him the apparently nerve-wracking task of keeping Thackery under control. The levels of danger from his kitchen experiment were escalating quickly. Alice took a perch by the door, apparently expecting someone else.  
"Is someone else coming?" I ask, maybe sounding a bit suspicious... maybe.  
"Oh yeah, it's just something we do." Alice assures me. I feel so assured... I love sarcasm. Suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door. Alice wrenches it open.  
"State your business at the Hare Manor!" Again I was surprised to see no one standing there, but then reminded myself to look down. There I saw a pink striped cat lounging upside down in the air. Chessur.  
"Oh Alice you do sound quite silly, and Jefferson nice to see you again." He purred, and came floating in. Alice shut the door behind him and bolted it; apparently we weren't expecting any more surprise visitors. Alice walked into the kitchen, and with the air of someone in charge, took six chairs and arranged them in a circle. She then aroused Mallymkum and dragged her into one, and somehow coaxed McTwisp and Thackery into theirs. Chessur lazily drifted over to his and floated a foot above it; Alice sat down in the fifth.  
"Sit!" Alice commanded, pointing to the sixth chair. I sat.  
"I shall now begin roll call." Said Alice "Alice Kingsleigh!"  
"Here!" She answered for herself.  
"Mallymkum!"  
"*grumble* here."  
"Jefferson The Hatter!"  
"That's technically not my name."  
"Are you here or not?"  
"Fine, here then."  
"Well then, Thackery Earwicket!"  
"Tea!" (Alice then skillfully ducked.)  
"Chessur The Cheshire!"  
"I may or may not be here, but that is none of your business."  
"Nivens McTwisp!"  
"H-here."  
"Very good. Let the meeting of the Red Queen Resistance commence!"

* * *

_Sorry if chapter 2 was a little short, i made this one longer. Happy Thanksgiving!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The very informal very suspicious and extremely disorganized little meeting of the Red Queen Resistance that I didn't even know I was a part of.

"Very good. Let the meeting of the Red Queen Resistance commence!" Alice confidently yells.  
"Nowwwww" a certain cat lazily purrs "does anyone have any ideas?  
"Ooh ooh, pick me! Pick me!" Yells Mallymkum, she was ignored.  
"Well, s-should you just stay here? Where else could you g-go?" Say McTwisp.  
"White Queen!" Thackery yells. Maybe the hare has some sense in him yet. Alice's eyes narrow in thought, and then she shakes her head.  
"The White Queen has kind of been... slipping lately; I doubt she would be very useful in protection." Yeah, like these people are? A nervous rabbit who wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, a hare (poor guy) who can't stand loud noises and has no idea how to cook, a dormouse who is drunk half the time and who's only defense is a hatpin, and a floating cat who seems to only care for himself. Well thank goodness these people have me.  
"McTwisp!" Alice says excitedly, as if suddenly struck with an idea.  
"Y-yes?"  
"What about a portal? Could you get me a portal?"  
"I'm s-sorry my dear. Darkness has been o-overpowering lately. I just c-can't seem to make one." The rabbit explains. I hold my breath, but thankfully the conversation doesn't turn to pondering how I had gotten here.  
"Well, anyone else then?" Alice asks.  
"Um excuse me?" I say, raising my hand to humor her.  
"Yes Hatter?"  
"Well um, not my name, and what exactly is this very informal very suspicious and extremely disorganized meeting about?" I ask.  
"Language!" Shouts Mally.  
"Well, y-you see" stutters McTwisp "this is for Alice. Ever since she came to, um, Wonderland, she has been causing, um, trouble, no-no offense. So we f-formed this resistance to keep things under c-control." Although this was very informative, I had to bite my lip hard to refrain from making a comment on how molasses could have told me this quicker.  
"Ya know Nivens, no one put you in charge of me." Alice sneered. This comment was so sudden and out of character that silent pandemonium ensued. Mally and Chessur were both smirking (Chessur witty and cunning, and Mally as if she wasn't entirely certain as to what was going on), Thakery had pulled his ears over his eyes and was rocking in his chair, I was trying to choke back a laugh at Alice's bravado, and McTwisp was looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Alice's -I realized- voice had changed; she was using the same accent as she did when she was reciting the poem to me. With a shock I realized that her eyes were glazed over and she was unresponsive again. There it was, another slip. Alice's face was quickly gaining anger, until I was sure she was about to explode.  
Suddenly Chessur whispered "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" With this, Alice suddenly snaps out of whatever she was in. Her gaze softens, and her eyes go wide, she looks over at the cat.  
"Th-thank you Chessur, I am okay now." She says softly. I open my mouth -probably to ask what the hell just happened- when Chessur catches my attention. He shakes his head slowly back and forth; I close my mouth. I look at my fellow resisters. Mally's and Thackery's expressions were in the family of reminiscing, and if the face McTwisp was wearing came with a catchphrase, it would be 'oh dear.' Alice follows my gaze to everyone's faces - and seeing all the sadness, worriedness, and memories- promptly bursts into tears. All eyes snap to Alice, and said girl gets up and flees the room. I would have followed but Nivens beats me to it, hurrying out of the room in her direction. Thackery jumps up, looks around, and hurries of to -apparently- make his kitchen disaster even more disastrous. Mally just falls asleep in her chair, again.  
"Much ado about Alice, my friend. Much ado." Chessur purrs, then drifts off to another room. (How big is this house?) And this leaves me as the only (conscious) soul left in our very informal very suspicious and extremely disorganized little meeting of the Red Queen Resistance that I didn't even know I was a part of.  
"But we didn't even come to any conclusions!"

* * *

_Sorry, this a little short, but i wanted to get another chapter in before bad things happen. Plus i wrote this really late at night when I was suppossed to be asleep. (spoiler) next chapter, someone will betray Alice, who do you think it will be? Review and share your thoughts! Happy Thanksgiving!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ...until I met a girl named Alice.

What seemed like much later but was probably only about an hour, found me on the sofa apparently trying to doze off. Everyone else was either somber, uncharacteristically quiet, or still not present in the room. When Alice enters the room I sit up. She comes to sit next to me on the coach, smuggling into my side; I put my arm around her. Chessur lazily drifts in to hang near the premises of the ceiling, Thackery comes to sit on a recliner that has stuffing seeping out, with Mally perched on the side, and McTwisp finally hops his little furry tale in the room to sit upon one of the chairs still situated in the disastrous circle. And with that, we all sit and think of our impending doom. Well except for me, I sit and ponder upon when it would be an appropriate time to abandon Wonderland. Don't get me wrong, I am emotionally invested, but I still need to save my ass. I think this situation has become a little out of control; I love Alice, but it will never work. The mental stability of all of these creatures are questionable, but in different ways. Ones like Thackery are completely gone, driven off the brink by who knows what. While on the other hand, creatures like Mally or McTwisp are (with by worrying or alcohol) getting lost a little more every day. Then I think Chessur is a different story. He busies his self with no one and (slight malice being an exception, it comes with not caring about a cause... I think he's just in with the resistance for something to do) suffers no side effects. But even he is too far gone. Then there are cases like the White Queen or Alice. They suffer from things I have taken to calling 'slips'. I have come to a... insightful awareness of Alice; while Alice was reciting her poem, her voice changed and her eyes went blank, she was channeling someone. When I asked, she said it was her former love Tarrant Hightopp. What I think, is that Tarrant fell into these slips. So Alice, while suffering from grief, constructed her slips to channel him. I might also conclude that only Alice's voice could make him exit a slip, as what I assumed was a quote from him (delivered kindly from Chessur) knocked Alice out of hers. And me, I thought I was messed up, thought people in my world were messed up... until I met a girl named Alice.

With melancholy feelings surrounding the room, all anyone wanted to do was sit and think. Perhaps think of escape (for those with no other choice), their beloved home being torn to prices (the indifferent), or maybe just tea (because who wants to waste time thinking about the heavy things). I might have even been the last one, who ever knew what was going on in my hat bestowed head? And what was going through the lovely Alice Kingsleigh's head? Probably the first option. A humming (coming from the over-stuffed chair) suddenly filled the room. I found myself humming along, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...there was a knock on the door, the room fell silent. Everyone jumped up, on their feet in an instant; it was an unexpected visitor this time. I went into defender mode, dragging Alice into another room and grabbing a fireplace poker (who's bright idea was it to keep sharp objects in this house anyways?). Going to stand on one side of the door, I held the poker like a bat.  
"Who is it?" I called.  
A decidedly terribly faked female voice answers, "Delivery!"  
Aaaannnnnddddd confusion grows.  
Then a definitely male voice re-answers, "Shut your mouth you incompetent creature! We are the Red Queen's Army here for Alice, open up!" Well, this can't be good. I motioned to McTwisp to come help me; he hesitates but hops over anyway. I whisper to him what I want him to do. When I mouth three he opens the door, but he being behind the door, and me being to the side of it, neither of us could be seen. With an air of authority a man strides in, I take aim with my poker and swing it as hard as I can towards the man's head. His arm shoots up, grabs the poker, twists, and I'm down. I try to get back up, but he grabs me and holds me with my arms twisted behind my back, it hurt but I didn't care much. I look over at McTwisp, same predicament. I look for my other resisters; Mally, Thackery, and Chessur. But they're gone- the indifferent. Alice suddenly steps out from her hiding place, her eyes wide. She takes in the problem at hand, and her eyes widen more.  
"Betrayal." I bear her whisper. Another soldier goes over to grab her, they're dragging her away.  
"Alice!"  
"Betrayal! Jefferson, find out who! Jefferson!"  
"Alice!" But they're gone. Ten minutes later the soldiers holding me and McTwisp release us and exit the house. I know I could go after them, try to find the ones with Alice. But I know if there was even a possibility that I could catch up with them, the ones holding us would have waiting longer.

And, again we are sitting in the living room of impending doom; it's only me and Nivens this time though. I don't know who I hate more now, the indifferents or myself. They didn't help, I guess they couldn't take it, or maybe just couldn't care. And me, how could I have gone down that easily! I promised myself I would protect her, but I didn't. But I have to find the betrayer. Even though I found this house fairly easily, it's apparently some kind of safe house. So someone had to tell the Red Queen where it was. But who did it?

* * *

_See look, bad things. Who do you think is the betrayer, Nivens McTwisp, Mallymkum The Doremouse, Chessur The Chesire, or Thackery Earwicket? Perhaps even someone else? And tell me what you thinkk of Jefferson because he is my absolutely favorite charater from Once Upon A Time. Okay, goodbye me pretties!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Innocence is relevant (when you're off to see the Wizard.)

Who did it? That is the question. Who is the betrayer? McTwisp suggests going to the White Queen, maybe she could help us. Yeah, I doubt anyone could help us now; this situation has twisted out of control. And I doubt there is a rulebook for 'what to do when you enter a world of impending insanity, instantly fall in love with a girl who doesn't love you back, and then have to rescue the girl because she gets captured by an evil queen that she has previously defeated.' You know, someone should really write a book like that. Is it too much to ask the universe for play by play instructions? Maybe a little assistance? Does anyone know what the hell I'm supposed to do? Anyone? No? Didn't think so; I guess this is a time to prove myself. Where does my loyalty lie? In myself? Or should I do the right thing, rescue the girl? Rescue the girl... huh, how stereotypical of us. A prince (or a hatter for that matter) (ooh that rhymed!) Comes along, falls in love with a girl, the girl finds herself in peril (why does that always happen?), and the prince has to rescue the girl. Should I take the usual path, or should I shun the stereotypicals. Seems likes everyone is counting on me to do the right thing.

Me and McTwisp (or more grammatically correct, McTwisp and I) decide to travel to the White Queen's castle; where the animals run free and the trees are always nicely talked to. The journey is not long, and is done mostly in silence. When we get there, and knock on the door, my first impression of the White Queen is... white. I think. Everything was white, it was quite weird.

"Ah, you must be Jefferson." She says quietly. So, my reputation precedes me.

"Um, yeah." I say, sounding quite rude if I do say so myself; but desperate times call for desperate measures I guess. The queen invites us into her parlor and makes sure that we are situated with cups of tea.

"Why did you come here?" Asks the queen quite directly.

"We need help." I tell her.

"Alice?" She asks, suddenly looking quite interested.

"P-precisely." McTwisp chimes in.

"We need to rescue her, and fast. Can you help?" I ask.

"No." The direct answer scared me, and her face changed. Slip.

"Get out!" She demanded, standing up and pointing towards the door.

"B-b-but..." McTwisp stutters.

"Guards!" Me and McTwisp promptly exit the castle before there is a need for the guards to get involved. Well that was a bust. Me and McTwisp exit the grounds and, with nowhere else to go, start to head back to the hare manor. We haven't gone far when Chessur makes an appearance.

"So sorry I disappeared, I had business to attend to." He says, appearing in the middle of nowhere and scaring McTwisp. I point my poker at him (yes I'm still carrying it, one needs protection.)

"Did you betray Alice?" I say abruptly, I felt the need to be direct. The cat then scoffed at me.

"Of course I didn't, I don't take sides." He purred. To think about it, it did seem logical.

"Then why did you disappear?" I demand.

"Like I said, I don't take sides." Not him, damn. Of course it wasn't him, Alice trusts him, I guess I'm just not feeling very trusting right now.

"Do you even know where the Red Queen's castle is?" Chessur asks mockingly. Of course I don't; this isn't my first time in Wonderland but I hadn't even heard of the Red Queen until now. Now that I think about it, it's quite comical actually; I had been in Wonderland before, met McTwisp and heard of evaporating cats, but I had never turned down Snud before. Had always gone Queest. Never met a hare, or a dormouse, or a Queen who found joy in sending guards after girls named Alice. Or innocent girls named Alice... or not very innocent now that I think about it. She did slay a Jabberwocky (which I take is a lot a dragon). But then, who is innocent? What have I done? Let's see, among other things, I recently helped the Dark One (hundreds of life's taken) and Dr. Frankenstein (dabbles in dark magic and 'science') trick an innocent (no, not innocent, I have to stop using that word) girl into thinking that we tried and failed to bring her true love back from the dead when, for all we know, (details are iffy) the Mad Doctor very well could have. Innocence is relevant.

Chessur knocks me out of my thoughts, "I could take you there, if you'd like." He kindly offers.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I say, wary, but a little grateful. Chessur disappears, and then reappears a couple of feet from where he was.

"Well come on then!" He says, then it's off to see the Wizard (or the evil, red, formally exiled Queen for that matter).

"So Jefferson," said the cat, trying to make conversation, "what did you do for a living on this land of yours?" Oh God, not this question again. We already answered this: trickery and deceiving.

"Um... I'm a... portal jumper." I say, making it up off of the top of my head, and making it sound much more glamorous than it is.

"Like McTwisp?" Chessur asks, making our fellow furry bunny look a little nervous.

"Uh, sure." Yeah, okay, I'm done with this topic. Our mini troop of Alice rescuers keep walking East to Queest and through a forest.

"Who do you think could have betrayed Alice?" I ask, completely at a lost.

"W-well it has to b-be poor Thackeray or d-dear Mallymkum." McTwisp starts.

"It couldn't have been anyone else?" I ask.

_"No-no, only members of the R-Resistance knew where the h-house was, it h-had to be them." Said McTwisp sounding a little nervous, but what else was new._

* * *

_Big thanks to **TimeShard13** for reviewing and giving me a reason to work my butt of writing a new chapter, i hope this chapter answers some questions and gives you even more! this chapter wasnt my favorite and nothing really exciting happened, there was a lot of pondering though. I also didnt really like how the White Queen's screen time was so short, but hopefully we will see more of her. Also i hope you dont find the part of the title 'Innocence Is Relevant' as confusing as i did. im usually really good with big words and such but something else that i had read kinda led me to believe that relevant had a different meaning. i looked it up, became thoroughly confused, but decided to keep it anyways. I hope you find that it makes sense. Tell me who you think the betrayer is! I never added a disclaimer so here you go_:

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time does not belong to me (I dont know who it belongs to), Alice In Wonderland does not belong to me (I think it belongs to a variety of people, depends on the version), the poem Jabberwocky used in the first chapter does not belong to me (I believe it belongs to Louis Carrol), and the phrase 'We're off to see the Wizard' does not belong to me (I believe it is from The Wizard Of Oz). i wish Jefferson belonged to me because he is lovely.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Consequences and Regrets

So... the Red Queen's castle. Quite gruesome looking, but with a strange sense of 'look, I'm a queen' -ness about it. It was huge and definitely looked like it belonged to an evil queen, everything was either red or black (not the most productive color scheme).Chessur leads McTwisp and I onto the property and promptly disappears. I'm not surprised though, I've gathered that he's not one to stick around. But right now, I have to focus on getting to the castle. You see, I left out a part, before we are able to obtain entrance to this castle, there is a maze. That's right, a maze. A maze made out of hedges nonetheless. A maze... you can got lost in a maze fairly easily you know... lost in a maze... my whole life is a maze. God that sounded cheesy. But apparently we won't be getting lost today because my little rabbit friend knows his way around. I follow McTwisp around the maze - left, straight, right, left ETC. - and arrive in what seems to be an outdoor hallway. The hallway is blocked by the maze, resulting in me having not been able to see it when I first came onto this property. After the hallway is a balcony of sorts, I can see people under it; this is where my rabbit and I head.

As I get closer I start to see people under the balcony; a veiled figure on a throne, things that looked like playing cards but with human faces and limbs (at this I can practically hear Alice's voice in my head), and finally soldiers (the ones who had come to Thackery's house) clad all in black armor. The knights, I realized, were holding something between them, chained. It was turned and tilted just so, so that I couldn't see what is was. But as I was walking closer still, it happened. A slight shift, a sparkle of golden hair, flash of a brilliant but torn and dirty green dress, and sad eyes like a... like a... cat. Alice.

And then I snapped. I break into a run and hold my poker in front of me, I didn't bother with the knights though, I went right for the queen. Then around me, my whole universe shifted, everyone around me moved. The knights not holding Alice did what seemed to be simply stepping forward, I stopped, surrounded. Alice was cruelly forced to her knees with a cry (first from her then me); and then, I couldn't believe my eyes, who I thought was my faithful little bunny, like a protector to Alice, scared of his own shadow, who was my father's companion, and mine when I inherited the hat, who speaks in a stutter, who Alice would trust with her life... goes to stand by the Red Queen.

Betrayal, betrayal; the world stops, my head spins, this one word is swimming around in my head. I hear a scream and realize I can see Alice, trying to fight and getting hurt. And Alice cries, and I think she cries my name, she's crying, and they start to drag her away. And I'm just standing here. Why? Why do I even care? Why should I care? This journey has been short, but during the whole thing I have seemed to be wondering the same question, why? I just met Alice... how many days ago was it... like three days ago. I said I loved her, but do I really? Maybe I'm just lonely. And, why do I care that McTwisp is working with the queen? If I hadn't gotten involved his alliance wouldn't have affected me. And why do I spontaneously hate the Red Queen? I don't have anything against her, hell I just met her. And now Alice has given up, stopped calling to me with a look of utter abandonment in her eyes. The Red Queen sees this and stops the guards with a simple wave of her hand. The guards let Alice fall forwards, on her knees with her hands still chained behind her back. With another wave of the Queen's hand the guards surrounding me chain my hands and feet, and I don't fight it. They then force me to my knees next to Alice. I don't look at her, I can't now. But she's pleading with her eyes and saying something that I just can't make out, or don't care to make out. And I can't look at her, I can't. I turn my attention to the Queen. She's saying something that I don't care to make out either. The Queen then lifts her veil, and steps off her throne. She looks like someone I know... but I can't quite remember, it doesn't matter now anyways. I can hear what Alice is saying. She's pleading with me.  
"Please Jefferson! Please come back!" She keeps saying it over and over but I don't know what she means because I'm right here, and I still can't look at her. A sudden realization dawns but doesn't snap me out of whatever state of mind I'm in. It's a slip. And Alice knows, and I think the Queen knows because my guards don't seem so intent on watching me anymore. Then the Queen makes Alice come forwards and a knight arrives from who knows where with something behind his back. I don't know what's happening, but I still don't care. And it sickens a part of me deep down because this is Alice. But it doesn't change a thing, my head is still cloudy and I still can't move. Then I hear a knight, standing next to the Queen, and I can hear him fairly well even though I don't know how that is.  
"Alice Kingsleigh, tried for betrayal against the Red Queen. Your judgment Your Majesty?"  
Then the Queen says four words that I will never forget, or, I don't know if I will ever forget them, I don't know.  
"Off. With. Her. Head."  
Then the knight beside her reveals the thing behind his back, and it's an axe type thing. Designed to take someone's head off in one swing. I knew what was going to happen - or then again maybe I didn't- but I still didn't care. And damn I hated myself for that because I was trying so hard to care but something inside me had slipped and refused to catch. Alice had turned to me again. I could hear her, she kept saying Jefferson. Please Jefferson. She wouldn't look anywhere else, this infuriated the Queen. The Queen gave an angry wave of her arm, the knight brought down the axe, and so unfolded an image I will never be able to get out of my head no matter how long I live this pitiful life. Then Alice was gone, the Queen and McTwisp smile triumphantly, and that was it, and I still didn't care.

The knights take me and they drag me back to the mirror. The mirror where this all started. They throw me in and my head hits the floor... and that all I remember.

I wake up gasping for breath, I and don't know why. And I'm in a room... with doors... the hall of doors. But how did I get here? I realize that, for some reason, I'm crying. Everything suddenly comes back to me in a flood of memories. McTwisp... and the Queen... and, Alice... oh my God Alice! I get up with a sob and spin around, trying to find the mirror, and it's not here, the connection is broken. Oh God! How could I have let this happen? She's... dead! And I just stood (or kneeled) there and acted like I didn't care! It's all my fault. Oh my God it's all my fault. I killed her. I killed Alice. I killed my light. So I lied there, on the cold floor, and I didn't get up for a while.

* * *

_Well first of all, thanks to fireflower297 (your suspicions were correct), and Guest (im not sure what "',XZSOPIDHDKCIUSGCU" means but im going to take it as a compliment on how much you like my fabulous writing and how you think this is the most wonderful story on earthXD)_

_So, i was not expecting this to end this quickly, but there is an epilogue so stay tuned for that. i will post it tomorrow but if you want it sooner review and ask me. Sorry if you dont like the ending, it kind of did escalate quickly. Although i love playing with Jefferson i kind of thought that this story was going nowhere fast. I am planning on writing a sequel following this story about Jefferson and his daughter (who you will meet in the epilogue) or if i dont i will definately start a new story soon (because writing is my life) so if you like my stories, stay tuned for that. So i would like to thank everyone so much for staying tuned for my first attempt at a mulit-chapter story. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in this story. this also goes for every other story you might ever read of mine. However, i had tons of fun playing with Jefferson and Alice, and might need to borrow Jefferson again really soon. I just love those Mad Hatters.**


	8. Epilogue

Jefferson In Wonderland Epilogue

Although I left Wonderland behind, it didn't leave me. Every time I look through the mirror, I see her. The girl with eyes like a cunning cat. Hair like a golden waterfall. I meet a girl named Wendy and I tell Wendy I love her because she has the same hair and her eyes are only a shade off. But the eyes, I can't look into them because they're not the same shade. Wendy and I have a child and I name her Grace for whatever reason. But Grace's hair is the same as her mothers, and her eyes are a shade lighter, brighter. And she looks just like her even though she isn't hers. Wendy leaves me as soon as she can, I never loved Wendy, I couldn't. She leaves Grace with me though, and I'm thankful because Grace has become my light. And I love Grace, I truly do. Not just because she looks like her though, but because she is mine and I'm not as lonely. I put the hat away, on a top shelf, in a box. I don't know if I'll ever pass it down to Grace, I really doubt invading other worlds will do you any good in the long run. That girl I met, Regina, has moved on to become a Queen, evil-I gather- though. And I can't ever see Regina or think about Regina because it reminds me of that Evil Queen that looks like an older version of her and I just can't deal with that. Times are happy with Grace; I try to keep myself distracted so I won't have as much time to think. There are still those times though, when I sit down and my head gets foggy and my eyes glass over. I can see Grace pleading with me; see Grace crying for her daddy. And it reminds me of her, reminds me of that day. I can see and hear my baby girl crying my name, but I can't seem to bring myself to move or care. And it scares me because I'm not paying attention to my daughter and what if something happens? Thank God for our one and only neighbors though. A sweet old man and his sweet old wife; they never had any kids or grandkids for themselves so they absolutely adore Grace. They know what happens, I don't know if they know why (how could they?) But they know. They check on us constantly. Whenever they walk in and are greeted by a happy Jefferson playing with his daughter they stay for a cup of tea and we all pretend like that is the only reason they are there. But those times -that don't seem to be getting any less frequent- that they walk in and they find me unresponsive and Grace crying, the Mrs. dries Grace's tears, tells her it's alright, and takes Grace to her house for a tea party. The Mr. stays with me though. He sits and he watches me stare at nothing for hours, not looking, not seeing, not caring. And when I somehow slip out of it gasping for breath and realize I'm crying, he tells me it's alright, that everything will be alright. But, it won't be alright, because I never found out why I cared so much. And what if I can't ever get out of a slip? What happens then? I have only known a couple of people this has happened to (and I'm trying to forget them) but I do not think they are supposed to last this long. When the other people I knew slipped, they went off track but soon caught there footing and were right again, at least for a little while. But when it happens to me, I derail my train. I don't even know what can snap me out of it (not even my daughters screaming and I know I'm a horrid father for that) so what if I never snap out of it? And what if it happens somewhere where there is no one to rescue Grace? But I can't think about that now. All I can think about is the tea party I'm having, with a girl with golden hair and a green dress, and a dormouse and a hare. But I know this isn't Wonderland because the animals are stuffed, and none of the teacups are chipped.

FIN

* * *

_So again, big thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. It really helped me in my first attempt at a multi- chapter story, and encouraged me to write new chapters faster than i otherwise would have. I hope you enjoyed this journey to another dimension with Jefferson and MyCaseMyLead. Thank you. This has been, Jefferson In Wonderland._


End file.
